Drawing and love story
by Meroine13
Summary: what could only happen between Chris and Piers when feelings were mutuals since years ago and now they were together before, in between anda after an Art Class...


Drawing and Love Story : Chris Redfield x Piers Nivans

My name is Piers Nivans and I'am 22 years old. I thought it would be appropriate to make an introduction about me, my friends about everything before explaining the amazing situation i'm actually living...

So where and how could I eventually begin ? Oh yeah...my name and my age. Already done, check. Oh I know...a complete presentation of what I'm doing right now... So, actually, i'm a student in a degree of Languages in the Umbrella University and in the paper we had to sign every year, it's was written that in third year, student could take an optional course which mean an optional exam (who would ever want to do that anyway?) but which could easily get your final results up...

So why I'm saying that ? Because I happen to be doing my degree with my friend Sherry, a nice blondie girl who got me acquainted to a nice brunette when we were in first year, Claire Redfield, who happen to be the little sister of the star of the university, the star of the football team but also the star of my cold and hot shower fantasy sessions : Chris Redfield.

Why did I decided to take a particular class of Art as an optional course was a lost cause on me. I had dabbled in drawing in high school and I have to say that I was quite good and so I thought taking an art class in college would've been an easy elective. That was all well and good in the beginning, but today we were set to draw our first nude model...

That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the fact that ten minutes prior the beggining of the class, I had spilt my coffee on the stunning hunk of man who was now lounging upon a chair in the center of the room. Completely naked...

Earlier that day : I had been power walking across the corridor that lead to my Art class since like every monday, I usually eat with Claire, Sherry and their boyfriends, Steve and Jake at noon and then fifteen minutes before one in the afternoon, I walk to my class where Sheva and Jill, two others friends I had met in second year, are waiting for me since we have that class together, when I slammed right into what might as well have been a solid wall of muscle. I wasn't too much into sports but I'd know so well the star quarterback anywhere.

A football stadium filled with the crowd wasn't the only place Chris Redfield had a starring rôle He was also popular in many of my dreams if not every dreams I had since the first time I met him when I was in first year with Claire and Sherry.

« Shit...I'm..god, I'm so fucking sorry... » I apologized but other than that, there wasn't much to be done. I was runnig late for my class and alas for me, I wasn't carring a spare shirt (though my shirts wouldn't suit him, I'm sure they're way too small anyway...) or napkins in my backpack.

« It's not a problem, I hated this shirt anyway, » Chris said and smiled and I swore that his voice was a lullaby, a siren song leading me to my doom. Or maybe it was just that I wanted to die of embarrassment.

« I don't really need it where I'm going, » he said and chuckled, pulling off the soiled Umbrella t-shirt.

I tried not to stare. I swear I really tried fucking hard but there was no way I could keep my eyes from searing the perfect ouline of the jock's pecks and his beautiful and light treasure trail onto my memory for the cold shower I'd be taking as soon as I got back to my dorm. And I most certainly did not lick my lips when my eyes began to creep lower down the tanned, toned, sexy muscled torso...

« Ahem... »

« I-I gotta go, » I tuttered as I spun on my heel and took off at light speed. I ended up taking the long way around campus because the thought of running into Chris or anyone else who had seen me make a fool of myself was just too daunting of a thought.

I finally made it to my class and took the only empty seat left, which happened to be front row, center. Great, now I had to sit in front of some naked guy for an hour and hope I would not accidentally draw the delicious dips and titillating curves of Chris Redfield's body instead.

That's when the professor walked in as I was setting up my sketch pad on the easel just off to my side. I was arranging my pencils when Sheva asked to borrow my sharpener while Jill wanted to talk to me about her new crush who happened to be mine too...What a pain...

And so that was when Ms Gionne introduced Chris, but I failed to notice. Then, it wasn't until I looked at Jill and see the shock on her face that I understand who was the model and that without having to look at it.

But as I looked up, I could only choked on my own drool that I realized who would be the model for the hour long class. Sheva was kind enough to slap me on the back a few times but could do nothing about my burning cheeks that were no doubt a shade of red deeper that the one on Jill's face, a shade of red never before seen on a human.

Then Chris had to go and smirk at me, and I was sure I was going to die at that because my heart seized up before sputtering back to life to a rhythm that couldn'tve been _Chris,Chris,Chris_ because that would've been completely ridiculous.

I told myself that I would try the hardest to behave as a professional about the whole experience and do I picked up my pencil and started to sketch the Adonis before him. And I would make it the best drawing I'd ever done because I was sure I'd never get the chance to draw a more perfect embodiment of the divine.

I had already made plans in my head to laminate the thing. I'd have to with all the jacking off I knew I'd be doing to the image because I was a pervy bastard (even though I'm a lonely normal young man just looking for love...) and the model was, of course, Chris _Fucking_ Redfield.

One thing was certain, it _was_ the best drawing I'd ever done. How I managed to capture the exact curve of his biceps to the exquisite angle of the V of his hips must've been a miracle. But then, I had trouble below the metaphorical belt.

Some of that was because I couldn't help but pitch a tent in my already too-tight jeans at the sight before me, the damn zipper chaffing me something awful even through my boxers. And of course, Chris Redfield wasn't helping at all...

In fact, the rest was because Chris' thick, most perfectly shaped uncut dick had started to engorge and lengthen when he made contact with me and I was only be able to gulp when the foreskin retracting to show off the pink bulbous head.

And I got lost in thoughts of wrapping my lips around the sensitive tip, tonguing the slit and lapping up the pearlescent beads I wanted to wring from the shaft with the fingers that inadvertently snapped my pencil in half.

« Shit ! » I cursed under my breath as I reached for another. I chanced a glance at Chris' face, and the model winked at me, all salacious and wanton. Or maybe that was just in my head...I mean with all the beautiful ladies running after him like Jill and even Jessica, I wonder why he would fall in love for me and if it happens to be the cas, by miracle, I wonder what he would get from me that he wouldn't get from any girl...

« That stiffy has your name written _all_ over it » Sheva whispered in my ear.

« No, it doesn't. It's just warm in here, » I shrugged her off. But then I went on. « Plus...I don't have any chance with him...I'm sure he is super straight and have a lot of girls chasing him around because they want him for a lot of things... »

But then Sheva told me something that got my hopes up but for some reason, left me shocked. « Ohh...you don't know ? He has a lot of girls like Jill chasing him around the University but you know what...Chris Redfield, the super hot and sexy quarterback, is completely gay. »

« How do you know that ? » I was able to whisper in her ear without having the professor nor Chris nor Jill noticing us...

« Simple...I had to be trusty enough so he could reveal me his secrets...And since we've known each other since the first year Piersy, I know that I can trust you...Last year, my optional course was archery and Chris was inside the course and that's how we've met and become friends and with time, I was able to gain his trust because he always wanted to talk to me and only me... »

« Oh...okay. But what about Jill and Jessica ? » I whispered to her while I was finishing the last details of the drawing before the last fifteen, which happen to be very short but at he same time very long, come to an end and I still had to get the shading of Chris' happy trail and the rest of him just right...

« Haha...don't worry Piersy... about Jill, we both know her and that's why we can be direct with her, she will have no chance with Chris because he isn't interrested in her and poor girl, since she broke with Carlos, she tried desperately to fill the hole in her heart but with Chris, it's a lost cause... And about Jessica ? You mean Jessica Sherawat ? » She whispered to me.

« Yes...the one and only... »

« You know that she is a complete bitch...no one love her except that idiot of Jack Krauser. Don't worry, Chris is way to good for her and should he be straight, in another life, he wouldn't fall for her anyway...You're lucky Piersy...Chris is really hot and for sure love to get laid but recently he told me that he was seeking love woth a big L...you know what I mean, don't you ? »

« You mean that there was a time during when he just wanted to have sex with the first person coming to him and now, he is seeking a serious relashionship ? » I whispered to her while I took a look at Jill and she was smiling to Chris but he didn't reciprocate it nor did he do something special to her. Then I took a look at Chris and he gave me a smile that I could only reciprocate, a smile that has warmed my heart...Guess I really have my chance with him.

« Yep...you can say that. » She whispered to me. « And by the way, I just saw the smile...Atta boy, go get him ! » And I couldn't help but blush profoundly...

After the class was dismissed, I was about to go to my dorm when Chris asked me if I could wait for him. Sheva gave me a tap in my shoulder whispering in my ear words of courage before leaving with a big smile but also laughing because Jill seemed to be red of anger instead of red because of her make up or just the blush...

So I thought that I would have to wait Chris for a certain amount of time but in fact he didn't even make me wait more than five minutes...His boxer and a pair a track pants...and that was it...He was completely dressed.

After that, how me and Chris got from the classroom to my dorm without being noticed at all would remain one of the great mysteries of my life. But, once we entered my dorm and closed the door behind us, Chris suddently grab my shoulders and kiss me with passion on my lips and the only thing I could do because that was the only thing I wanted to do, was to reciprocate the kiss before breaking it because of the need of air... That was when I saw Chris smirking and chuckling though he was beggining to pant.

« If only you know for how long I wanted to do that... » He said to me while he was touching my face with his hands, his eyes shimmering with lust...

« I would say since the first time we met...Am-I correct? » I said to him and he nods enthusiastically before one more time linking his lips to mine in a furious kiss. I broke the kiss again and start to leave kisses and mark on his neck due to light bites while he was moaning my name which only help with making us both hard to the point we wanted to tear our clothes off...

After that it was the hell of a night we have spent together. After our love making, we did bath together and then we lied together on my bed , my head on his muscled chest while Chris was kissing my forehead from time to time.

We watched movies, ate together the diner and the dessert that Chris had cook after our moment of intimacy. I have to say that waiting for Chris was the best decision I have ever taken in my life because not only he is sexy as fuck but also he's a great cook chef and from now on I will definitely enjoy everthing I will do with him.

And so we were talking together about our classes, our degrees and everything we have in common when Chris asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. When I heard his question, I could only laugh because after all the time I have been waiting for him and after that marvelous afternoon but also evening we've spent together, there was no way I could say no to him especially when he pouts which make him more irresistible.

« Of course I want to be your boyfriend, Chris. But will you let me draw you again ? »

He laughed and then he said « Of course I will anf for you it would be for free. I'll do it when it will be just the two of us but also in the art class. Two strikes with one stone since I'll be able to earn a little amount of money from Mrs Gionne each time she needs me but also I'll be able to see you blushing and doing good drawing of me. I have to say that I'm so glad and happy and also a lucky bastard baby. »

« You can say that again...Then it's mutual since I'm feeling extremely lucky and happy right now...Especially now that I'm in your arms. »

« Don't you worry sweetie. I'll be holding your hand and telling you how much I love you everyday with kisses, flowers and even chocolate if you want. » He said to me and the grin on his face was only getting bigger and farther when he saw the look of surprise on my face.

« Really Chris...Flowers and Chocolate ? I rather prefer steack especially the one you cook homemade but then I hold you on your words. Never knew you're so romantic... »

He laughed and I couldn't resist anymore, I kissed him one more time before covering us with the quilt and wishing him good night after telling him that I love him.

« I love you too baby, good night » He said then put his hands and arms around my chest and we slept together like a true couple. I was really, definitely happy. The happiest guy ever seen.


End file.
